


Immortality (Eng. ver.)

by lauronfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: In the middle of an endless battle, two glances met between blood and desolation.In the middle of the solar eclipse, two hearts were united for eternity.





	1. Prologue

Since ancient times the human being has raised his head to the sky and wondered what kinds of mysteries hidden that great vault that looms over us.

Why does the Sun rise every morning and give us warmth?

Why the Moon shines in the night, illuminating the paths of tired travelers of the world?

Why can not both Sun and Moon coexist, at the same time in the sky?

On the great orbs of a boy of only five years, a starry night is reflected, which is crossed by a small and fast shooting star that dazzles him with its light.

The little one feels peace inside him, and he is almost certain that the gods take care of him from up there, being totally alien to what happens in the Kingdom of Heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

—Again, Jongin?— His teacher scolded him, with his characteristic wrinkled face and bushy gray eyebrows. You must hold the bow harder and aim directly at your target.

 

—I try, Mr. Lee— the young man replied, with great regret.

 

—If you do not learn fast the art of shooting stars with bow, Jongin, you will not be prepared for what is coming.

 

—I know, I know …— he muttered to himself, and squeezed the bow made of pegasus bone that he held with his left.

 

Anger gnawed him every time they reminded him of what his kingdom was about to commit, because of the selfishness and pride that was often attributed to them.

 

"Attack the Sun Kingdom?" Thought the young man. "What nonsense.”

 

However, he had to load the bow with a new star and stretch the rope until it was totally tense, then shoot the distant target built with moonstone.

 

The rock exploded into a thousand pieces, which quickly evaporated through space. Jongin looked now, with sorrow in his eyes, the small cloud of debris that had caused, while his teacher looked at him with proud eyes.

 

Old Lee put his hand on his shoulder.

 

—It's enough for today —he said.

 

Jongin just nodded and immediately left the vicinity of the training center for the warriors of the Moon.

 

The weight that fell on his shoulders from the day he was born was immense, and he was none other than the very son of the Moon, a being of slender figure that moved with great fluidity and that carried one of the most beautiful faces that one could imagine.

 

Her duty was to follow in her mother's footsteps and succeed her on the day she died, after a long life. His obligations were extensive, but he did not have any problem, except one: the preparation for battle.

 

It was known throughout the Kingdom of Sky, that the Sun and the Moon hated each other to death, and so much was that hatred, that for centuries, their kingdoms were faced to get the right to reign over the celestial vault that surrounded the Earth.

 

The battle that lasted millennia, saw its end when both Kingdoms, the Sun and the Moon, reached an agreement to reign, and that is how day and night came, each taking half a day.

 

In this way they remained in peace for a long time, but the Moon was jealous and saw how humans loved the Sun more than she did, how they received it each morning with a smile and how they say goodbye with great sadness at sunset. Why nobody smiled when she towered over the sky? Why did everyone look at her with that sadness in their eyes? Was not she beautiful enough?

 

That is why after centuries of peace, Dal, the queen of the Moon Kingdom, decided that it was time to attack; now the days, simply would be nights.

 

Jongin wasn't at all in agreement with his mother's plans, but even he, his successor, could not stop her. He didn't find the sense of that selfish desire to break the deal and reign over sky forever. It was not anyone's fault that humans loved the Sun more.

 

Jongin dragged his feet on the lunar surface, raising the grayish dust, as he went to the immense palace where he lived with his mother, his younger brother and some of the most important people in the lunar society.

 

He circled the large building built of gray and old stone, and headed for the small crater in the back of the palace. This was his favorite place, few people frequented it, because there the craters had nothing special; however, for Jongin it was the best place on the entire Moon. He loved sitting on the curb, letting his legs swing at his pleasure to the void and look up, towards infinity.

 

Jongin closed his eyes and let his imagination fly. He dreamed of a better life, one in which there would be no rivalry, in which he would not have to plunge into a meaningless battle, which would only bring pain and confusion. He wished with all his heart not to be the son of the Moon, not to have that silver halo that surrounded his body, characteristic of any Lunar being. He wondered, with his eyes fixed on Mars, in the distance, if there was any possibility of becoming human so he could forget all responsibility he had at that time with the war that was coming.

 

He would lie if he said he wasn't afraid, because he was certainly terrified. Didn't know why, it was a mystery, but among the beings of the Sun and the beings of the Moon, there was a terrible curse that not even the most respectful of the scholars managed to break. And it is that, if a being of the Moon was touched by a being of the Sun or vice versa, both would be consumed in star dust and would disappear in the blackness of the universe.

 

Maybe that curse explained the hatred, rivalry and fear they had for each other. Definitely the beings of the Moon and the beings of the Sun, were not made to live together.

 

❂

 

The days passed and every time everything was more real. The war was coming and everyone on the Moon knew it.

 

The armors of the warriors were ready, the swords sharp, the bows tensed and the pegasus with their respective mounts. There was only one thing left, that Dal give the order.

 

That morning, Jongin awoke with a bad feeling, his spirit was agitated, and it was not for less, because his suit of warrior, of jet-black color and with a silver moon embedded in the chest, waited for him perfectly placed on a mannequin to the feet of the bed.

 

His mother was going to send the communique of war to the Sun that same morning, and while, all the troops had to go towards the boundary between the Kingdom of the Sun and the Kingdom of the Moon.

 

In those moments, on the Sky, the Sun was reigning, so it would not take long to reach the border.

 

He had reviewed the strategy with the captain more than a hundred times in the last few weeks, but every day that passed, he felt more insecure. He was going to lead a group of warriors to certain death, he was going to be in the front row and by many layers of clothes and metal sheets that he was carrying, protecting his skin, he was sure that some Sun warrior would touch his bare skin in an oversight during the fight and both would die.

 

His hands were still trembling on the bed, and he feared terribly for his life and for all his companions. What could he do to make it all right, so that no one would suffer?

 

But then a thought slipped into his mind: in war there is only pain, and this is inevitable, no matter how hard he put it.

 

A sound from the door brought him out of his stupor. He cleared his throat.

 

—Yes? Who is?

 

—Sehun. Can I enter? —There was a little lively voice on the other side of the door.

 

—Yes.

 

Just as the door opened, Jongin tossed aside the sheets and stood up to begin to stretch with stretches.

 

—The day has arrived— Sehun commented, without any hesitation in his voice.

 

The golden-haired boy approached the mannequin and fingered the silver moon that adorned the center of the coverall.

 

Jongin, on the other hand, simply looked at him and began to nod without any desire. His younger brother and he were so different that if they told him he was adopted, it would not surprise him.

 

Sehun was like his mother, he hated every being from the Sun, for no reason, and he was capable of dying if that meant taking someone from the Sun with him. On more than one occasion, Jongin came to believe that Sehun was much more qualified to be the heir of the Moon Kingdom.

 

His brother was ready for the fight. The coverall fit perfectly to the skin, as if it were a second jet-black skin that enhanced all his muscles. The black leather boots, came to mid thigh and just needed to put on gloves, metal breastplate and helmet, which covered the entire head except for his eyes, the only weak point of the armor.

 

—I thought you would be ready.

 

—I’m not as excited as you are about killing people— he said dryly.

 

—We're not going to kill people, we're going to kill monsters.

 

The look Jongin gave his brother could have paralyzed anyone, but in Sehun's veins there was virtually no blood.

 

—They haven't done anything to us.

 

—You're wrong, brother. —With great delicacy, Sehun pulled the coverall out of the mannequin and handed it to Jongin. —They snatched our most precious good, the sky.

 

With nothing more to say, Jongin took the coverall and went behind the room divider to change. He did not want to continue arguing with Sehun, because he knew that this talk was not going to take him anywhere, it was like talking against an indestructible wall.

 

❂

 

The main square was known to have a great capacity to gather thousands of people in it. It was surrounded on three sides by a small palace belonging to the royal family, the dwelling they used to use when they had important matters to attend to in the city for a long time.

 

In those moments the square was more crowded than ever, the pegasus enlisted supported the weight of their respective soldiers and were directed towards the balcony of the central building of the palace, where Queen Dal had just made presence.

 

She, with her armor fitted to her slender and seemingly young body, was about to send half of her people to death, fully aware that she herself could die in that battle. The silver breastplate that covered his chest over the black coverall, flashed in the light that increased its silver halo more, making it stronger.

 

His powerful voice rose in the air, reaching all the warriors waiting for his order. Jongin was down there, in the front row and with an army behind him that he was responsible for.

 

He saw his mother launch her speech, with that immense strength that only she possessed, with that power of persuasion and with that vitality. He always envied her, because everything she had was lacking for him and that was why he did not seem capable of inheriting his position, although seeing how the situation occurred, he did not think to see her again, since he did not expect to return alive from battlefield.

 

—And with all this, dear sons of the Moon, gone to recover what was always ours, what those of the golden halo snatched from us, the owners of the day. Retrieve the Kingdom of Sky!

 

A great war cry began with the first ranks of warriors and spread throughout the massed mass in the main square, vibrating each of the hearts present.

 

The first pegasus took off from the ground with the beating of their immense jet-colored feather wings, with Dal, the captain, Sehun and Jongin leading the rest of the army.

 

The Kingdom of Sky awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, but the chapters in English will come later than in Spanish. I take a long time to translate.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kingdom of the Sun was very different from the Kingdom of the Moon. There everything was vivid colors, people practically did their whole life on the street, they were very energetic and kind people, but above all helpful. The halo that surrounded them was golden, like the light of the Sun at dawn.

 

There was a word that defined the Kingdom of the Sun, and that was “happiness".

 

Since the wars with the Kingdom of the Moon ceased, the whole kingdom had a drastic change. They realized that living in envy and greed would not take them anywhere and that it was much better to accept what they had and live with it, with peace and satisfaction.

 

Taeyang, the king, was killed in the last war, which was definitive to divide the Sky into night and day. His daughter, Taeyeon, was the one who inherited the position, for being the eldest of the five children of the Sun, for which the title of 'Taeyang' was given to her, which promoted her to Queen of the Sun. She was now the Sun .

 

During her reign her ideas were very clear: respect the treaty with the Kingdom of the Moon at all costs. She didn't want to allow thousands of people from the Sun to die for the same cause as their parents and all the ancestors who lived in the Sun.

 

The palace where she lived, formed by volcanic rock, brimmed with life. It was surrounded by huge fire trees, where the strangest creatures lived, all created from fire.

 

The royal building was always open to the public, where host anyone who needed it at any time. They were known as the most hospitable beings in the universe.

 

Behind the palace, following the path on the right, you can reach an esplanade where the griffins training camp is located, the official animal of the Kingdom of the Sun. The griffins were very docile and easy to tame, strange as it may seem. Whenever they were treated well, they would obey, creating a great bond of friendship with their caregiver.

 

The most recognized caregiver in the whole kingdom was a young man with curly hair and fire-red. He was the youngest of the children of the ancient Taeyang, and therefore, the brother of the current Sun, Taeyeon.

 

Chanyeol adored the griffins, they were his great passion since he was little. He practically learned to ride in one before walking, so his future was decided from the first moment he put a hand on the beak of a tap and he leaned before him.

 

The younger brother of the Sun used all his time in the care of those animals that any other person would have considered exotic and even dangerous, but Chanyeol knew them well and knew that there could not be a more loyal creature than the griffin.

 

Among the hundreds of griffins that were in his charge, there was one that was very special. Her name was Rose; name that Chanyeol gave her when he was only nine years old.

 

Rose was his birthday present, she was a new born griffin and the feathers that belonged to her half eagle had not yet been born, so her pink and no feather skin caught Chanyeol's attention so much that he decided to call her that way.

 

Since then, Chanyeol and Rose were inseparable, they grew together, until Chanyeol became a tall, strong young man, and Rose became an even bigger griffin than he, with broad feathered wings and a deadly beak, capable of kill any enemy.

 

Many years ago, the beings of the Sun, used the griffins as a war animal. They mounted them like horses and took them with them to the fight, since they were very useful during the battle, due to their enormous front claws and their beak, capable of finishing with a pegasus of a single bite.

 

Chanyeol was in the middle of the training camp, trying to get two babies just one year old to listen to them when a very hasty Jongdae approached the fences that separated the enclosure.

 

—Sir! It's urgent! —The servant yelled, grabbing the metal fence tightly.

 

—What happen? —Chanyeol asked, without taking his eyes off the two griffins that were trying to bite at each other.

 

—You have to come to the palace, right now.

 

Chanyeol did not know if it was what he said or Jongdae's desperate tone of voice, but whatever it was, he left the two griffins there and ran after the servant, straight to the palace.

 

As soon as the two boys entered the reception room, they found everything that looked like chaos.

 

Some large men gave orders from the pillars of the room, so that they could be heard better. Others were running from one place to another carrying heavy armor that left in the center of the room, next to a large pile of weapons -swords, hammers and shields- that were being left and taken by more people.

 

—What is all this…? —Musited for himself.

 

—Chanyeol!

 

Captain Junmyeon's voice was heard behind him, so the young man immediately turned around.

 

—How many battle griffins do we have?

 

—What? —He asked confused.

 

—Do we have griffins prepared for war?

 

As soon as he heard the captain's words, Chanyeol felt the world dropped at his feet. War? What a war? For millennia the Sun did not enter battle with any kingdom.

 

An ardor began to be born in his chest when the captain kept insisting on the griffins and that they had to prepare as soon as possible, because the warriors of the Kingdom of the Moon were close and very prepared.

 

But before Junmyeon began to slap Chanyeol to react, the entire room was plunged into a terrible silence just as the Sun was present in the reception room.

 

The footsteps of the boots were strong, her long hair the color of gold moving gracefully with each step. The body was covered by a fire-colored coverall that gave off golden glows, as did his aura, so powerful that it would be able to blind any person present in the reception room. Taeyeon's face was serious and there was no change in his expression at any time since his arrival.

 

All the people bowed to welcome the Sun, who solemnly observed the situation.

 

—There's not much time. We must be prepared for when the inhabitants of the Moon arrive. —She began in a stern voice. Taeyeon kept her hands together on her belly, but anyone who knew the Sun well, would know that the slight tremor in her hands and her glazed look, denoted fear. —We haven't been involved in this situation for centuries, since we reached an agreement with Dal, the Moon. Apparently, they have decided to end this peace that has been with us for a long time. We knew that this could happen ... —There was some doubt in the Sun, however, continued with the speech: —That is why in these years of peace we have continued to train our warriors. We are ready, my dear; It is just another battle, one that will fight for our freedom and for our right to recover our piece of Sky. —Suddenly, Taeyeon was engulfed in energy and hope, her golden halo shining brighter. —Remember that our goal is not to govern fully over the Sky, it isn't to kill our neighbors, those of the Moon. Our mission on these lands is to give light and life on the planet Earth, maintain a normality and that the terrestrials do not suffer the terrible consequences of our actions. We must make the Moon come back to reason.

 

All those present raised their voices, fully agreeing with what their queen had just proposed, and immediately returned to their tasks, since they knew very well that time was gold.

 

Junmyeon laid a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder, but this time it did not take any words for the Sun's brother to react.

 

—Let’s go to the stables to prepare the griffins —he said hastily. —Call more men, we have hundreds ready for battle.

 

With the help of other people, they prepared the griffins, so that in a short time, each warrior, with his armor, his shield and his sword ready, could already ride on his respective beast, waiting for the Sun to give the signal to go to face against the beings of the Moon.

 

❂

 

Taeyeon was already more than ready, mounted on her own griffin and with all the armor on. To his right was Captain Junmyeon and to his left Chanyeol, the three were leading the immense army behind them. Practically all the women and men of the Sun had united to fight for their rights, no matter what it cost.

 

Taeyeon took the flight mounted on her griffin and the rest of the army followed her. Chanyeol by his side, had a lump in his throat impossible to swallow.

 

The boundary with the Kingdom of Sky was not far away, and in fact, there must be people of the Sun there, because at that time it was they who reigned over Sky.

 

The Sky was characterized as simply a void between the lands of the Sun and the Moon, where kilometers below, was the Earth. The edge of the Kingdom of the Sun was a precipice, like the Kingdom of the Moon, that is why the battles had to take place in the air, flying, because there was no ground to lean on.

 

The beings of the Moon had the pegasus and the beings of the Sun had the griffins, both covered with the armor as much as possible, to avoid at any time the contact with the skin of the other side, which would be fatal.

 

It was clear that the Moon and the Sun were not created to be together.

 

By the time the Sun's army reached the limit with the Kingdom of Sky, they found that on the other side the Moon's army was already ready, with Dal in command.

 

Taeyeon knew it was her because of her silver halo, which was more intense than the rest of the people behind her, just like the sun.

 

Both sides were quiet on the edge of their respective kingdoms, with the legs of the beasts on solid ground. The murderous looks traveled from one side to the other, but nobody made the slightest movement, except breathing. The tension was palpable and it was obvious that at any moment the spark was going to jump.

 

The one who made the first movement was Dal, who kicked his pegasus in the side to raise the flight, but it was only she who took the first step, the rest of the Moon's army remained in place.

 

Taeyeon immediately understood his intentions.

 

—Be quiet here until I warn you —the Sun reported.

 

Chanyeol was about to protest when all of a sudden, her sister's griffin spread her wings and began to fly towards the center of the Sky, with her on top.

 

The Sun and the Moon were approaching after centuries of remoteness, with the murderous instinct reflected in the eyes.

 

Before she had even reached the center of the Sky, Dal drew her sword, a blade of a meter, silver and sharp, that perfectly reflected her halo.

 

Chanyeol immediately noticed the trap and ordered Rose to fly as quickly as possible to where her sister was, disobeying her orders in this way.

 

He knew perfectly well that she was very good with the sword - not for nothing was the Sun - but as soon as Dal drew her own, another warrior of the Moon rose in flight, direct towards them both, from a lower height, so that it would not be detected by Taeyeon as she plunged into the lonely battle with the Moon.

 

Chanyeol ordered Rose to go faster, before his eyes he could see how that warrior approached underneath his sister's griffin, with the tip of the sword pointing straight at his chest.

 

In an act of desperation, Chanyeol yelled at Rose "Go get him". The faithful griffin obeyed and went straight to the warrior who was going to attack the Sun in a dishonest way.

 

Rose's front claws dug into the side of the pegasus and the calf of the warrior. Both the pegasus and Rose, lost their balance after the attack by the hybrid. Having the claws still stuck in his flesh and unable to fly, the pegasus began to fall into the void, taking the griffin and to Chanyeol with himself, who tried by all means to get rid of that creature of the Moon. Rose could not fly bearing so much weight.

 

The four beings were dragged into the depths of the Sky and as they found no remedy immediately, they would enter into territories of the Earth and it would be much harder to return to the Sky.

 

The warrior of the Moon howled in pain as Rose tried to unearth his sharp claws from him and his pegasus.

 

—Come on, fuck! —Chanyeol shouted, frustrated at being involved in that situation. Clearly, neither he nor Rose were made for battle.

 

Rose flapped her wings with all the strength she had left, until finally she managed to disengage herself from a strong push. However, the force that exerted was so much and so uncontrolled, that it caused that Chanyeol left fired of its mount, being sent to the airs.

 

The Kingdom of Sky was farther and farther away from his eyes. He could see how both sides had finally decided to go into battle; in their field of vision there were golden and silver halos interspersed, and at the same time, great flashes and roars that represented the death of a being of the Moon and a being of the Sun at the same time, when they come into contact skin with skin. Gold and silver dust fell around him.

 

Chanyeol had never seen such a horrible death, and as he fell at great speed toward Earth, his vision was filled with such horrific scenes.

 

But he was not the only one who fell while he saw how his loved ones were brutally murdered. A few meters away from him, the warrior of the Moon also fell with his wounded leg next to his dead pegasus.

 

By the time Chanyeol wanted to remember Rose and why she had not rescued him again, it was too late. The speed at which he fell was high and he had already moved too far from the Sky, so much that he was no longer able to distinguish the beings on each side.

 

He didn’t know how long it had been falling, but it was becoming eternal and exasperating. He had no idea what would happen to him as soon as he made contact with Earth, if he would evaporate as soon as he touched some of it, just as it happens when he touches a being of the Moon.

 

Fear invaded him, but he could not do anything other than keep his eyes fixed up as he cut the wind with his back. Now the Sky that he saw was the same that human beings saw, which meant that his end was near.

 

Where the Sun should be shining with all its charm right on top of it, now there was a spot that was consuming it little by little, the Moon.

 

Chanyeol was witnessing an eclipse of the Sun, generated by the selfishness of the Moon.

 

That beautiful phenomenon in the terrestrial sky only meant the painful encounter between the Sun and the Moon, which only approached death.

 

For a moment, he looked towards his side and saw that the warrior of the Moon was still falling a few meters away from him, little by little they were separating in the air, but that did not prevent their eyes from crossing for an instant while the eclipse it happened higher up. The eyes of the lunar being showed fear, perhaps the same one that Chanyeol's eyes showed.

 

As soon as the Moon completely covered the Sun, leaving the sky in darkness, the bodies of the two warriors hit the Earth, causing a deafening roar.


End file.
